¿Podrás conmigo?
by Pepppers
Summary: Arthur, un chico de 19 años que esta haciendo intercambio en New York se ve enfrentado a la universidad. Pero ese no es el problema, si no que la personalidad del chico con quien comparte habitación. ¿Lograrán llevarse bien después de todo?
1. ¡Maldito Portazo!

**_Capitulo uno._**

Veamos.. Universidad.. Si, digamos que estaba bastante entusiasmado al principio. La idea de poder formarme para un futuro, aprender lo que me gusta y claro, poder pagarme ciertos lujos como té de calidad, exportado.. Tazas.. me encanta coleccionar tazas. Es algo que mis padres nunca entendieron pero aún así me fomentaban el hobbie. Cada vez que veían una taza en alguna tienda con un diseño particular, una que otra forma o que fuera distinta a las que ya tenía (cabe decir que eran más de 36) me la obsequiaban. Ellos sabían que me hacía feliz..

.. Me desvié, volviendo al tema de la universidad, si, estaba entusiasmado.

Nunca me caractericé por ser un tipo atractivo, alto y musculoso, más bien era bastante "feo" en esa época, mi cabello no era de esos que puedes moldear a tu antojo, este tenía su forma y ya, sin discusiones. Mi piel no era bronceada, si no que pálida, ayudando a aquellas pecas que se alojaban en mi nariz a notarse aun mas. Mis cejas no eran lo ideal tampoco, pero lo que yacía bajo ellas era lo que si me gustaba de mi apariencia. El verde es mi color favorito, por lo que estaba muy agradecido de que mis ojos tuvieran matices verdosos.

Por como pueden imaginar, nunca tuve muy buena suerte con las mujeres.. Aunque no es como si me importara, la verdad yo prefería el sexo opuesto, ya saben.. Los hombres.

Por lo mismo nunca me acerqué mucho a las chicas, sus charlas sin sentido no me parecían interesantes, y los chicos de mi edad solo hablaban de sexo o deportes, cosas bastante superficiales para mi gusto, así que prefería hundir mi pecosa nariz en los libros de fantasía, en donde cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Así me pasé la escuela, alimentando mi imaginación, enriqueciéndome de conocimientos y soñando despierto mientras devoraba cada letra, cada párrafo. Eso me ayudó a tener la beca que tengo ahora, mis calificaciones siempre fueron bastante altas, así que la Universidad es totalmente gratis para mi.

Pero lamentablemente no todo en la vida son libros, en algún momento tenía que crecer y volverme adulto, madurar como dicen todos.

Aún no sabía muy bien lo que quería estudiar, así que para ayudarme con mi elección, lo más conveniente era el Bachillerato.

Todo iba bien hasta que una tarde mientras leía acerca de la ciudad en que nací, esa ciudad fría con un gran reloj como atracción turística, en donde se conduce por la izquierda, mi padre entro a mi habitación con dos grandes maletas azules con ruedas. Yo tenía más que claro que tenía que deja mi casa y adoptar la universidad como mi nuevo hogar mañana, eso me hacía imaginar que yo era cierto mago con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente, que también debía viajar kilómetros para poder estudiar en su particular colegio, lo que me hacia sonreír para mis adentros. ¿Hay algo mejor que identificarse con uno de tus personajes favoritos?

Cerré el notebook y levantándome de mi cama estiré los músculos, después de haber estado horas inmóvil no hay nada más agradable que estirarse.

Mi padre puso ambas maletas ya abiertas sobre la cama, y se cruzó de brazos analizándome con la mirada, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirme. Por la cara que adoptó al momento de cruzar sus brazos algo me decía que aquello que me tenía que informar estaba lejos de ser una buena noticia.

– Arthie.. hay algo de lo que no te hablamos.. – Me dijo dando un profundo suspiro, yo alcé una ceja, esperándome lo peor, se podría decir que en menos de 10 segundos hasta alcancé a imaginar que la Universidad se había incendiado – No te dijimos que tendrías que compartir cuarto. –

– Bien, ¿qué más da? – Kiku puede compartir conmigo, después de todo nos parecemos bastante en lo que son hábitos de limpieza, orden, estudio, y habíamos acordado ir a la misma universidad. Así que hasta el momento no me parecía tan terrible.

Por cierto, Kiku es mi único y mejor amigo, es una persona serena y empática, siempre me ha apoyado y escuchado cuando lo necesito.. y cuando no también.

– Y lamentablemente – Continuó mi padre - no puedes elegir a tu compañero, asumo que ya pensaste en Kiku, pero los compañeros los designan al azar, y Kiku no está en Bachillerato, el ya eligió su carrera.. por lo tanto no existen posibilidades de que les hallan asignado la misma habitación.. – En ese momento mas que pena sentí rabia e impotencia, tener que soportar el estar alejado de mi casa, en donde tengo todas las comodidades habidas y por haber.. mi colección de tazas! Y además tener compartir mi habitación con un completo extraño!

Puedo asumir que mi padre entendió que debía dejarme solo por la expresión involuntaria que se formo en mi rostro, trató de suavizar la situación poniéndome una mano en el hombro, a lo que yo solo respondí de mala gana – Quiero estar solo..- murmuré. El conocía mi carácter, y sabía que cuando me enojaba no necesitaba que me insistieran, eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Así que aceptando mi amorosa petición salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Me senté en la cama apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, y reposando la frente en mis manos analicé la situación.

Me mentalicé con que la situación podría ser peor, pero no pensé en qué era exactamente peor, si no que lo dejé así.

Luego de estar unos minutos respirando profundo me volví a levantar y abrí mi armario, saqué toda la ropa que había, entre ella camisas, sweaters, pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior, también guardé dos abrigos, en esta maldita ciudad hacía muchísimo frío.. Debí haber analizado mejor la situación antes de decidirme por estudiar aquí, aunque agradezco muchísimo el esfuerzo que hicieron mis padres para no dejarme solo y venir conmigo. No cualquiera lo habría hecho.

Toda esa ropa llenó por completo una maleta, al punto que la colapsó y tuve que sentarme encima de esta para poder hacer presión y cerrarla.

La otra la llenaría con libros, mi notebook, llevaría dos tazas, después de todo Kiku podría querer tomar té conmigo, Puse varios pañuelos, me encantaban. Aparte de que soy frágil de salud me veía bastante bien con ellos.

Puse mi Ipod, y los típicos utensilios de limpieza personal que no vale la pena mencionar dentro de la maleta.

Mañana en la mañana comenzaría todo, por ahora debía aprovechar el tiempo que restaba con mis padres.

Mi madre que ya me conocía de sobra, había puesto en la mesa una tetera con té, tres tazas entre ellas mi favorita, Scones, mermelada de durazno y un trozo de chocolate amargo para cada uno, nunca supe en dónde guardaba los chocolates y dulces para que nadie se los comiera escondido, la cosa es que siempre había chocolate o algo rico para comer.

Sabía que era mi despedida y que al menos por unas semanas no me sentirían ni el rastro. Me desplomé en la silla y me rasqué la cabeza, quejándome por lo fría que estaba la silla, a lo que mi padre prendió la estufa y se sentó.

– Mi Arthie! Estas tan grande, me pone tan nerviosa que te vayas solo a un lugar lleno de gente que no conoces.. – Cabe señalar que mi madre siempre se preocupaba mucho por mi, se lo agradecía ya que era una clara muestra de cariño, pero a veces olvidaba que yo ya tenía 19 años. Mi padre aclaró la garganta con una toz bastante fingida para que cambiáramos el tema, ella rió y tomo un sorbo de té con leche.

– ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes lo del compañero de habitación? – Solté luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, me molestaba mas el hecho de que no me lo hubiesen dicho antes, ya que de haber sido así habría tenido más tiempo para "canalizarme" o mejor aún, arreglar la situación. Ambos se miraron como si estuvieran echándose la culpa el uno al otro.

– Bueno hijo – Respondió mi padre, aclarando la garganta nuevamente. Solía hacerlo ya que era fumador de hace años, y el cigarrillo había afectado su salud – Pensábamos que querrías cancelar la matricula si lo sabías con anticipación, pero hay cosas que debemos afrontar, verás que no es tan terrible, tal vez te toque un compañero como Kiku. – Sonrió este tratando de quitarle peso al asunto. Iba a protestar, pero se me acabaron los puntos a favor, ellos tenían razón, seguramente hubiese armado un escándalo digno de una comedia, cancelando todos los planes y haciendo que el viaje a Estados Unidos fuese en vano.

Aquella comida transcurrió bastante tranquila luego de ese minúsculo enfrentamiento, me dirigí a mi cama y me desplomé como saco de harina sobre esta, sin siquiera ponerme pijama me entregué a mis suaves y blancas almohadas, despidiéndome de ellas por un tiempo.

El maldito y siempre puntual despertador retumbó en mi oído.

Como odiaba ese aparato, me desperté y lo lancé por la ventana, había dormido en una pésima posición, por lo tanto me dolía el cuello. Fruncí el ceño y me fui a la ducha. Como aún tenía tiempo aproveché de pensar mientras el agua tibia envolvía mi cuerpo. Tendría que adaptarme a las normas de mi nuevo compañero?.. No! El se tendría que adaptar a las mías, y si era muy distinto a mí de seguro este lo pasaría muy mal.

El tiempo se pasó volando entre que me vestí, comí algo rápido ya que me quedé mucho tiempo bajo la adictiva ducha, me despedí de mis tediosos padres como unas cuatro veces y me subí al taxi, el cual me llevaría a mi destino, el campus.

Me bajé luego de media hora de viaje, la cual había ocupado escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas de The Beatles una y otra vez,

_.."He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans, for nobody".._

Con una maleta en cada mano mire la adversidad de lo que me esperaba. La universidad era muy bonita, era una construcción antigua la cual habían adaptado como centro educacional, lo que me hacía sentir identificado nuevamente con cierto mago.

En la entrada había un letrero con nombres y apellidos de cada uno de los alumnos nuevos con el numero de sus respectivas habitaciones.

El lugar se dividía en dos edificios, en uno estaban las habitaciones y en el otro se ubicaban las salas de clases, junto con canchas para hacer deportes, piscina, y cosas por el estilo. Después de todo viviríamos adentro así que era una ciudad "pequeña".

Debo admitir que me perdí tres veces en los malditos pasillos, no encontraba nunca la dichosa habitación.

Finalmente, cuando la encontré, abrí la puerta y visualicé dos camas, una a cada extremo del lugar, con su respectiva mesita de luz, un escritorio y un armario, al medio había una alfombra de color azul chillón y un sillón grisáceo, todo era bastante acogedor. Escogí la cama de la derecha, ya que estaba más cerca del baño, acomodé mi ropa en los estantes del armario y esperé a mi compañero, pidiéndole a todas las fuerzas místicas y poderosas del universo que me tocara un compañero tranquilo y estudioso.

Me senté en la cama y desbloqueé mi celular, le enviaría un mensaje a Kiku preguntándole si es que había llegado.

No alcancé ni a escribir la mitad de dicho mensaje cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, acompañado con el "Hello dude!" más desagradable que había escuchado en toda mi vida, subí la vista luego de haber saltado del susto y pude ver a un chico rubio, con lentes, ojos azules casi celestes y una gran sonrisa. En sus manos llevaba 2 maletas plagadas de símbolos que recordaba haber visto alguna vez al pasar por fuera de una tienda de historietas. Bastó con analizar su voz para saber que éramos polos opuestos.

– ¿T-Tu eres mi compañero de cuarto? – Pregunté algo tartamudo, aun no me recuperaba del susto que me había dado aquel maldito portazo. De todas formas traté de ser cortés.

– ¡Yes! Soy Alfred Jones, un gusto! – El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y una vez dentro de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí, acompañado por supuesto, de otro maldito portazo.

_FIN?_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola! Me presento, como deben de haber adivinado soy fiel seguidora del UsUk-UkUs (más la segunda que la primera because freedom). Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de mi fic. Subiré un capitulo cada martes, y claro, si puedo antes.

Trataré de hacer los personajes lo mas canon posible, claramente agregándoles uno que otro toque mío, para que la historia se haga mas interesante y personal.

Saludos y espero sus comentarios/sugerencias.

Hamburguesas y libertad para todos!


	2. Primera Impresión

_**Segundo Capitulo.**_

¿Para qué voy a decir que se me vino el mundo abajo apenas escuché esas palabras?.. Yo solo quería un compañero tranquilo... y ojalá no muy apuesto para poder concentrarme a lo que vine, estudiar.

Pero gracias, me llegó un tipo rubio y alto, además ruidoso. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Debo admitir que no era feo... pero no era como si me gustara, ya que recién lo acababa de conocer, pero repito, no era feo.

El chico... bueno... Alfred caminó a paso rápido a la cama desocupada, abrió la maleta y vació todo su contenido sobre el suelo. Un punto menos... bueno no es como si estuviera contando puntos... pero ya saben.

Tomaba la ropa arrugándola con sus manos y la lanzaba como si fueran pelotas de futbol americano al armario, no se preocupaba ni un poco si es que estas se arrugaban, o que se yo. Que descuidado.

– ¿Y cuál es tu nombre amigo? –Preguntó Alfred volteando solo unos segundos para dirigirme una sonrisa, unas margaritas aparecieron en su rostro... debo admitir que eso me agradó.

– Kirkland –Dije cortésmente, después de todo debía relacionarme con él durante el año, así que si era amable tal vez se adaptaría a mis reglas...

– ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¡Hahah! ¿Solo Kirkland? –Preguntó este, ¿no era obvio que era mi apellido?

– No... ese es mi apellido, mi nombre es Arthur... –Le dije con cierto fastidio en la voz, no podía creer que hiciera esa pregunta, ¿es que ni siquiera se preocupaba por la primera impresión?

Este se volvió a reír como si hubiese escuchado un chiste, arqueé una ceja, ¿por qué se reía? Maldita sea, no entendía a los chicos y menos a las chicas, mejor leía un rato.

Saqué un libro, uno al azar ya que solo quería distraerme. Mientras mi compañero "ordenaba" su ropa yo leía... o eso intenté ya que mi mirada se dirigía al rubio inconscientemente... lo miré de pies a cabeza, como si quisiera analizarlo. Ahí fue cuando vi que a pesar de estar un poco pasado de peso me agradó su físico. Bueno solo un poco.

Recordé que minutos antes iba a enviarle un mensaje a Kiku, pero eso me haría salir de la habitación, y en ese momento algo me retenía ahí adentro.

Alfred terminó de ordenar y se recostó en su cama dando un salto. La cama crujió bastante ya que se dejó caer como saco de papas.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – ¡Interrumpió mi lectura! ¿Cómo no notaba que estaba sumergido en mi libro y mis pensamientos?

Di un suspiro.

- 19- Contesté sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Y tienes novia? -.. ¡¿QUE?! ¡Lo preguntó como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida! No lo conocía hace más de diez minutos y ya me preguntaba cosas sobre mi vida privada? Mis mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de rojo, al igual que mis orejas. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

Escondí mi rostro con el libro y traté de no mirarlo-

- S-si- Mentí. Ni yo sabía por qué lo hacía, solo esperaba que con esa repuesta no me fastidiara más.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – insistió este.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Si seguía con la mentira en algún momento me descubriría y sería todo un blanco de burlas. Pero si le decía ahora que era mentira de seguro la primera impresión sería terrible.

- Ehh… ehh Emily – Fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, ahora debía memorizarlo para mis próximas mentiras.

Alfred asintió. ¿Tanto me esmeré por una respuesta decente y solo obtengo un movimiento de cabeza? No es como si me importara... pero se supone que preguntaría más... aunque yo no quisiera conversar más con él.

Deje el libro al lado y entré al baño, cerrando con llave. Me mire al espejo y vi ese odioso color rojo en mi rostro. Al verme así más me sonrojé.

¡Que vergüenza!

Abrí el agua y me moje con esta como si eso fuese a calmar mi vergüenza. Ni yo tenía claro el por qué estaba avergonzado, pero la sola presencia de alguien que acababa de conocer era suficiente. Agregándole a eso su curiosidad por mi vida privada y su mirada intimidante. Al menos así lo veía yo.

Salí luego de unos minutos y me senté en la cama nuevamente, este se levantó y se sacó la polera. A lo que ese sonrojo que tanto quise quitar volvió, abrí el libro para cubrirme nuevamente. ¿Dónde estaba su pudor?

Sin decir nada mi compañero tomó una toalla y entro al baño. No había que ser Sherlock para adivinar que se daría una ducha.

Inmediatamente me entraron ganas de espiar, solo porque si.

Aprovechando que Alfred había dejado la puerta entreabierta para no "ahogarse" con tanto vapor, me levanté y caminé en cuclillas, pero justo antes de asomarme me arrepentí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba actuando como un maldito pervertido, de seguro si salía y me veía en esa situación lo divulgaría y el resto me ficharía de por vida.

No estaba interesado en hacer amigos, pero algo de respeto y dignidad entre mis pares quería tener.

Me devolví a mi cama y me recosté. Ahora si le mandaría el mensaje a Kiku, necesitaba distraerme y él era el único que entendería mis ahora sucios pensamientos.

Por suerte la respuesta fue inmediata, acordamos juntarnos en el patio.

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y salí rápidamente de la habitación, evitando a toda costa mirar el baño.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

No recuerdo cuantos minutos me demoré en encontrar el maldito patio, me perdía en esos pasillos infinitos. Maldecía a los arquitectos.

Kiku al ver mi cara de pocos amigos al acercarme a él no dudo en preguntarme qué me pasaba, pero no lo dejé terminar su pregunta.

- ¡Mi maldito compañero de cuarto y los malditos pasillos!- ... "Mi"... ¿por qué me sentía raro al pronunciar "mi" antes de "compañero de cuarto"?

Kiku conocía mi humor, así que me puso una mano en el hombro tratando de bajarme los humos de la cabeza.

- ¿Que culpa tienen los pasillos? ¿Y qué pasó con tu compañero? –Preguntó.

Agradecía tanto que mi mejor amigo fuera excelente escuchando... de no ser por eso de seguro estaría pateando piedras.

- ¡Es que es ruidoso, y es realmente repulsivo! ¡Además yo estaba leyendo y dejó la puerta del baño abierta como si supiera de mi sexualidad y estuviera invitándome a que lo espiara!- Si, seguramente había sido adrede, al menos así quería pensar para no sentirme tan mal con mis acciones.

Ignoré completamente el tema de los pasillos, en algún momento me acostumbraría a la arquitectura Americana totalmente decadente.

Kiku arqueó una ceja y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-Pregunté en un grito, totalmente furioso.

- Es que estas encasillando a personas sin siquiera darte el tiempo de conocerlas, eso te traerá problemas, Arthur. Debes calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría... ¿Cómo se llama tu compañero? –Me preguntó.

- A-Alfred, Alfred Jones –Respondí tratando de tranquilizarme. Después de todo el que menos se merecía mis gritos era Kiku, el solo estaba ayudándome.

- Jones, escuché a mi compañero hablar de un tal Jones, debe de ser el mis- No alcanzó a formular su pregunta cuando lo interrumpí nuevamente.

- Si, de seguro es el mismo idiota.

Kiku no parecía sorprendido de mis palabras, es más, se rió. Nuevamente me pregunté por qué se reía.

Luego de eso último decidimos cambiar de tema y hablar sobre la universidad, el lugar en el que estábamos, las camas que a mi parecer eran cómodas, etc.

Mi amigo tenía clases así que me quedé solo. Me gustaba la soledad, me dejaba pensar sin límites pero ahora solo quería distraerme para no pensar en lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

Decidí ir a preguntar a la oficina del organizador para saber si había alguna actividad extracurricular que me interesara. Deportes no, teatro tampoco, botánica... podría ser... ajedrez me parecía bien... por el momento iría a ajedrez, era lo más interesante dentro de las opciones que me habían dado.

Luego de inscribirme en aquello me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Creo que eso fue amor a primera vista, eran filas y filas de estantes altos llenos de libros de lo que uno quisiera. Había encontrado mi hábitat en esa universidad en la que me sentía tan diferente.

Al medio habían mesas grandes con sillas alrededor, computadores bastante modernos y sillones para lo que supuse, personas como yo que no fueran al lugar solo cuando buscaban subir la nota en algún examen fallido.

Iba en dirección a los sillones cuando un señor bastante mayor me habló.

- Joven, su tarjeta por favor- Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tarjeta? –Pregunté alzando una ceja, ¿A qué tarjeta se refería? ¿Acaso me habían estafado?

- Su tarjeta de biblioteca... –Guardo silencio unos segundos y volvió a analizarme.- ¿Eres nuevo no? –Preguntó.

Asentí y este sonrió para luego dar un suspiro.

- Ven aquí, déjame inscribirte- Me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara, así que hice caso.

- Te tomaré algunos datos para que puedas sacar libros y ocupar los computadores libremente... ¿Nombre?

- Arthur Kirkland.

- ¿Edad?

- 19.

- ¿Qué estudias?

- Bachillerato.

- ¿Nombre de la novia?

..¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Por qué todos en esta maldita universidad se interesaban tanto en mi vida privada?!

Creo que el señor adivinó por la cara que debí de haber tenido en ese momento, que no era buen momento para chistes, así que solo se rió y me hizo pasar para sacarme esas típicas fotos que se usan en los documentos.

Odio sacarme fotos.

- Sonría- Dijo este como si no fuese suficiente con la "broma" anterior.

Obviamente no le hice caso, este saco la foto y me dejó pasar. La famosa tarjeta estaría lista mañana.

Como si mis pies supieran perfectamente a donde ir, llegué al pasillo de libros de aventura y fantasía.

Eran tantas letras que formaban títulos tan maravillosos que creo haber esbozado una enorme sonrisa, ya que los que pasaban por el lado me miraban raro.

No sé por qué pero comencé a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

Mala idea en un lugar estrecho y lleno de cosas que podían caer sobre mí.

Como era de esperarse me caí, y junto a mí como si fuera poco el golpe que me di, la gravedad actuó y me cubrió de libros.

Sentí que alguien corría hacia mí y me sacaba los libros de la cabeza, subí la vista y vi unos enormes ojos celestes, que parecían querer leer mis más profundos pensamientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si había escapado a la biblioteca para no ver a ese chico por un rato, se había tomado la molestia de perseguirme?

- ¿Estás bien amigo? –Me tomó la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado le solté la mano bruscamente y me acomodé la ropa.

- S-Si –Respondí, me había descolocado. ¿De todas las personas en el mundo él tenía que haberme ayudado? Ahora me sentía peor con lo que había querido hacer...

Alfred me sonrió y me acarició el cabello como si de un niño se tratase, luego de eso se largo a otro pasillo, dejándome solo con mis miles de pensamientos.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo!

Tuve tiempo e imaginación asi que me adelante dos días jaja ~

Saludos! Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
